


A nice day in the Park

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Bottom Sheriff Stilinski [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sheriff Stilinski, Dom Sheriff Stilinski, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: The Sheriff received a call about a naked man walking around the park without any shame at all , the moment that he got there, the sheriff thinks that he has found the perfect guy to try one of his most hidden fantasies
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bottom Sheriff Stilinski [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A nice day in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a fic that I'm going to write later so I decided to give you the prompt to not forget about it and also to develop the idea later

The Sheriff received a call about a naked man walking around the park without any shame at all , the moment that he got there, the sheriff thinks that he has found the perfect guy to try one of his most hidden fantasies


End file.
